Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2015
23:50:20 HurricaneOdile: Logs updated (uploaded 74 lines to the page). 23:50:29 !Logs was updated 23:50:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Logs can be seen here. 23:50:44 !ignore Logs was updated 23:50:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Logs was updated. 23:50:53 !ignore ? 23:50:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ?. 23:51:03 Ok 23:51:11 Now how do I make them outlined? 23:51:12 !ignore Just place the dots. 23:51:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Just place the dots.. 23:51:13 Make sure ellipse is selected, and click where you want to place the dot. 23:51:22 It will be an outlined dot. 23:51:24 !ignore lol 23:51:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lol. 23:51:32 Maybe we're on a different version or something 23:51:33 ignore:poland 23:51:34 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:38 !ignore poland 23:51:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring poland. 23:51:51 I don't know what I am doing wrong 23:51:56 I got it on shape outline 23:51:57 !ignore HypotheticaIHurricane 23:51:57 !ignore Graphiaball 23:51:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Graphiaball. 23:52:04 I got a ellipse set 23:52:04 Hypo 23:52:08 Ignore someine 23:52:12 one* 23:52:13 !ignore ur mum 23:52:13 Hypercane: Now ignoring ur mum. 23:52:19 !ignore poop 23:52:19 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring poop. 23:52:22 see? 23:52:26 not ignored 23:52:27 !ignore the Reichtangle 23:52:27 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring the Reichtangle. 23:52:41 !ignore error 23:52:42 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring error. 23:52:50 !unignore Hypercane 23:52:51 HypotheticalHurricane: I am not currently ignoring Hypercane. 23:52:57 holy crap 23:52:59 (+1,306,382) 23:53:04 !unignore error 23:53:05 HypotheticalHurricane: error is no longer being ignored. 23:53:14 !ignore HypercaneTeen 23:53:15 AzureAzulCrash: Now ignoring HypercaneTeen. 23:53:23 !ignore HurricaneTeen6900 23:53:23 AzureAzulCrash: Now ignoring HurricaneTeen6900. 23:53:31 !ignore when a airplane crashes 23:53:32 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a airplane crashes. 23:53:45 !unignore HurricaneTeen6900 23:53:46 HypotheticalHurricane: HurricaneTeen6900 is no longer being ignored. 23:58:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:06 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:20 !ignore nothing 23:59:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring nothing. 23:59:29 !ignore AGAR.IO 23:59:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring AGAR.IO. 23:59:34 !ignore dad 23:59:35 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring dad. 00:00:41 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:00:57 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:05 Bob PM 00:01:13 !ignore reset bot 00:01:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring reset bot. 00:01:37 !ignore poland has crash 00:01:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring poland has crash. 00:02:06 !ignore when a lightning kills a wizard 00:02:08 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a lightning kills a wizard. 00:02:24 !ignore when a Agah kills a Nim 00:02:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a Agah kills a Nim. 00:02:51 -!- WiiFitBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:04 !ignore a tsunami 00:03:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring a tsunami. 00:03:19 #c hi wiifit bot 00:03:24 !ignore Peter Griffin 00:03:24 Hypercane: Now ignoring Peter Griffin. 00:03:43 !ignore THIS IS SPARTA! 00:03:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring THIS IS SPARTA!. 00:04:08 Spam Account identified - HyoptheticalHurricane, banning for infinite 00:04:09 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:04:13 !ignore who is that whoever thjat you go to and mpoheu and mopheu. 00:04:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring who is that whoever thjat you go to and mpoheu and mopheu.. 00:04:16 ERROR 00:04:27 #c power down 00:04:29 Data Corrupted - Trying again 00:04:31 ERROR 00:04:33 ERROR 00:04:34 ERROR 00:04:35 ERROR 00:04:41 - SHUTTING DOWN - 00:04:46 she crashed :( 00:04:51 Wow HH 00:04:55 You killed her 00:05:11 !ignore HH 00:05:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HH. 00:05:37 !ignore when a crash kills a who ever thart nit and burns toyue rohuser dwon 00:05:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a crash kills a who ever thart nit and burns toyue rohuser dwon. 00:05:53 !ignore giberishg 00:05:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring giberishg. 00:06:43 !ignore when a crash burns tdonw a saohuse sains fgfasrbassageg tasrcsah vbsag sidsomgaufauufas sahaysapeaoiadsaocnasnae 00:06:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a crash burns tdonw a saohuse sains fgfasrbassageg tasrcsah vbsag sidsomgaufauufas sahaysapeaoiadsaocnasnae. 00:07:42 !ignore that is translated to down a house sains trash bag faut sahara 00:07:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:55 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:08:03 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:19 !ignore Fiber is haesalkhty fpsarn ewof eoyueowfui 00:08:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Fiber is haesalkhty fpsarn ewof eoyueowfui. 00:08:31 !ignore gibberish 00:08:32 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring gibberish. 00:09:00 !ignore ashudhas eowphd as ahsycvtasseaahorth 1 huadsihusieehruiseufuiaubciascnasenasiausndsuisadi asaauhsauashsuisuhiuhcs troastalletsa sdsjdsdssdsjsdos tarsdsahc sdjdssdkjl [2015-11-10 00:09:01 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ashudhas eowphd as ahsycvtasseaahorth 1 huadsihusieehruiseufuiaubciascnasenasiausndsuisadi asaauhsauashsuisuhiuhcs troastalletsa sdsjdsdssdsjsdos tarsdsahc sdjdssdkjl. [2015-11-10 00:09:22 !ignore HHH 00:09:22 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HHH. 00:09:34 !ignore hycane 00:09:35 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hycane. 00:09:42 !ignore SSHS 00:09:42 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring SSHS. 00:10:27 !ignore when a tree falls down from a 560 mph wind gust and hits a house and a F8888 tornado touches down and kills 999999999999 people. Also banned forever. 00:10:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a tree falls down from a 560 mph wind gust and hits a house and a F8888 tornado touches down and kills 999999999999 people. Also banned forever.. 00:11:00 !ignore when Banned forver. Douglas Argument 00:11:01 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when Banned forver. Douglas Argument. 00:11:18 !ignore unbanning Douglas.. 00:11:19 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring unbanning Douglas... 00:11:36 !seeoff 00:11:55 !see Bobnekaro 00:12:51 !ignore eveery /help /suck /cuss word/error/what /dje/ die/ azure/ /auhsdfu/ /level 999999999 flooding 00:12:52 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring eveery /help /suck /cuss word/error/what /dje/ die/ azure/ /auhsdfu/ /level 999999999 flooding. 00:13:38 !ignore when a everyone says they are ready so i kill 19000 epople and get the party started. Black cat shredded in a uhar. 00:13:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when a everyone says they are ready so i kill 19000 epople and get the party started. Black cat shredded in a uhar.. 00:14:42 !ignore Black cat shredded in a uhar. im scared of death. dont be scred of death. shredded in a uhar dog in a uhar doug toyoat dad mon house suck win houyse 19000 kill people 00:14:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Black cat shredded in a uhar. im scared of death. dont be scred of death. shredded in a uhar dog in a uhar doug toyoat dad mon house suck win houyse 19000 kill people. 00:15:01 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:44 !ignore Talisman 00:15:45 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Talisman. 00:15:58 !ignore Fox 00:15:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Fox. 00:16:17 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:16:19 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:51 !ignore error,./ ok so fjsd let me show you tonigbt =evywreon says they are ready 00:16:52 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring error,./ ok so fjsd let me show you tonigbt =evywreon says they are ready. 00:17:43 !ignore lets go wooo uh let me show you tonight ready when everyone says they are ready so get low 00:17:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lets go wooo uh let me show you tonight ready when everyone says they are ready so get low . 00:17:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:18:08 !ignore Falcon 00:18:08 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Falcon. 00:18:38 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:19:39 -!- Hypercane Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Hypercane 00:20:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:41 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:26:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:20 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:34 !ignore Falco 00:26:35 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Falco. 00:26:45 !ignore drop the beat 00:26:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring drop the beat. 00:26:54 !ignore here we go now 00:26:54 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring here we go now. 00:27:15 !ignore odddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee 00:27:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring odddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee. 00:27:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:41 aaa 00:27:50 !ignore ooooooooooooddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee 00:27:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ooooooooooooddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 00:27:57 !ignore spam 00:27:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring spam. 00:27:57 !ignore ur mum 00:27:58 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring ur mum. 00:28:08 !ignore ur dad 00:28:08 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ur dad. 00:28:15 !ignore !ignore 00:28:15 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring !ignore. 00:28:22 !ignore 00:28:26 !ignore 00:28:27 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring . 00:28:28 !ignore 00:28:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring . 00:28:30 !ignore 00:28:31 HurricaneOdile: Already ignoring . 00:28:33 !ignore 00:28:34 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring . 00:28:37 !ignore 00:28:38 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring . 00:28:44 !ignore NHC 00:28:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring NHC. 00:28:48 !ignore ayy 00:28:49 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring ayy. 00:28:57 !ignore imao 00:28:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring imao. 00:29:03 *l 00:29:03 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:29:15 !ignore hey 00:29:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hey. 00:29:23 !ignore listen 00:29:24 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring listen. 00:29:37 !ignore Hey! Listen! 00:29:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hey! Listen!. 00:29:51 !ignore Hey! Listen 00:29:52 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hey! Listen. 00:29:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:01 1!ignore Hey 00:30:14 !ignore (HurricaneOdile) 00:30:14 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring (HurricaneOdile). 00:30:31 !ignore Hey! Listen! because it is a fairy 00:30:32 Thanks Bob it helped 00:30:45 I can now make outlined dots 00:30:46 !ignore Nabi 00:30:47 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Nabi. 00:30:57 !ignore Naci 00:30:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Naci. 00:31:05 !ignore Navi 00:31:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Navi. 00:31:18 !ignore because she is very weirs 00:31:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring because she is very weirs. 00:31:24 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:31:34 !ignore Navi because fairy 00:31:34 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Navi because fairy. 00:31:41 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:50 !ignore ayy Imao 00:31:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ayy Imao. 00:32:11 !ignore zlda 00:32:12 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring zlda. 00:32:21 !ignore zora 00:32:22 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring zora. 00:32:27 !ignore sages 00:32:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring sages. 00:32:38 !ignore Toon 00:32:38 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Toon. 00:32:46 !ignore L 00:32:47 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring L. 00:32:52 !ignore i 00:32:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring i. 00:32:57 !ignore n 00:32:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring n. 00:33:02 !ignore k 00:33:02 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring k. 00:33:13 !ignore link 00:33:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring link. 00:33:25 !ignore FAILURE 00:33:25 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring FAILURE. 00:33:56 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:33:58 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:03 oops 00:34:07 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:34:18 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:20 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:34:21 !ignore get rect m8 00:34:22 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring get rect m8. 00:34:28 !ignore Lanon 00:34:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Lanon. 00:34:39 !ignore Linon 00:34:40 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Linon. 00:34:58 !ignore ga 00:34:59 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ga. 00:35:11 !ignore n 00:35:11 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring n. 00:35:18 !ignore on 00:35:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring on. 00:35:36 !ignore dorf 00:35:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring dorf. 00:36:13 !ignore A Swordsman To The Past 00:36:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring A Swordsman To The Past. 00:36:49 !ignore Princess 2:The Adventure of Swordsman. 00:36:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Princess 2:The Adventure of Swordsman.. 00:37:21 !ignore The Legend of Princess 00:37:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring The Legend of Princess. 00:37:51 !ignore Blue Gem of Time 00:37:52 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Blue Gem of Time. 00:38:09 !ignore Termina Mask 00:38:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Termina Mask. 00:38:37 !ignore Termina 00:38:43 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Termina. 00:38:47 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:38:55 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:15 !ignore OOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 00:39:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring OOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 00:39:49 !ignore Spam user detected: HypotheticalHurricane, suggesting kick or ban. 00:39:49 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Spam user detected: HypotheticalHurricane, suggesting kick or ban.. 00:40:02 !ignore POland 00:40:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring POland. 00:40:09 !ignore aggggggar.io 00:40:10 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring aggggggar.io. 00:40:19 !ignore cell.town 00:40:19 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring cell.town. 00:40:28 !ignore ArcadeGp 00:40:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ArcadeGp. 00:40:43 !seen tersd 00:40:43 I haven't seen tersd since I have been here. 00:40:52 !seen Hypercane Bot 00:40:53 I just saw Hypercane Bot right now. 00:40:56 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:59 !seen Hypercane 00:40:59 I last saw Hypercane 10 minutes and 14 seconds ago. 00:41:00 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:41:04 Wth 00:41:09 !seen Hypercane 00:41:10 I last saw Hypercane 5 seconds ago. 00:41:17 I am right here 00:41:38 !ignore has left the chat 00:41:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring has left the chat. 00:42:28 !ignore The Legend of Princess: Ball of Seasons and Ages. 00:42:30 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring The Legend of Princess: Ball of Seasons and Ages.. 00:42:32 !ignore !ignore !ignore 00:42:33 HurricaneOdile: Now ignoring !ignore !ignore. 00:42:41 !ignore Monster 00:42:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Monster. 00:42:57 !ignore link 00:42:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring link. 00:43:12 !ignore Link 00:43:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Link. 00:43:28 !ignore princess 00:43:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring princess. 00:43:52 !ignore when failure captures the radio failes off as i get sucked into torando 00:43:52 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring when failure captures the radio failes off as i get sucked into torando. 00:44:15 !ignore toronto 00:44:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring toronto. 00:44:24 !ignore Ganon 00:44:27 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Ganon. 00:44:37 !ignore dorf 00:44:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Already ignoring dorf. 00:44:53 !ignore Swordsman 00:44:53 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Swordsman. 00:45:02 !ignore butch of cuss word 00:45:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring butch of cuss word. 2015 11 10